naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Franky
Franky, real name Cutty Flam, is the shipwright for the Straw Hat Pirates, wherein he is one of the crew's three eldest members as well as the crew's heavy weapons expert, and a cyborg from Water 7 and a member of the Franky Family. At the request of the Franky Family, Franky decided to join the Straw Hats to fulfill his dream of creating and riding a ship capable of circumnavigating the world, the Thousand Sunny. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Iron Man *'Origin': One Piece *'Age': 36 *'Birthday': March 9 *'Classification': Cyborg, Straw Hat Pirates Shipwright and Heavy Weapons Expert *'Gender': Male *'Height': 240 cm (7'10") *'Weight': 280 kg (617 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Bright Blue *'Attire': Red coconut tree-motived Hawaiian shirt, black sunglasses, and red swim briefs with a yellow star on the front *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Cybernetic Body, Master Mechanical Engineer, Construction Worker and Technician, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immense Strength, Enhanced Agility, Immense Endurance, Immense Durability, Enhanced Hearing *'Standard Equipment': Battle Frankies/BF-37 & BF-38 *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Weapons Left, Strong Right, Coup de Vent, Franky Radical Beam, Franky Fireball, Strong Hammer, Franky Rocket Launcher, Franky Iron Boxing, Star Shield, Coup de Boo, General Watch-Your Step, General Weight, General Left, General Shield, General Cannon *'Weaknesses': His back is not made of steel, as this has shown to be exploited a few times. Power Ranking *'Class': AA-Class *'Attack Potency': Likely Multi-City Block level, At least Town level with General Franky *'Speed': Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Class M, Class T with General Franky *'Striking Strength': Likely Class GJ, possibly at least Class TJ with General Franky *'Durability': Multi-City Block level, Large Town level with General Franky *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Hundred Meters with Projectile Attacks *'Intelligence': Super Genius (Genius engineer (Designed and built his own cybernetic body, developed the cannon-like mechanism his Coup De Vent/Burst uses, designed and built Thousand Sunny and its various add-on vehicles himself, grasped the concept of light lasers that only Vegapunk was originally able to create and incorporated it into his cyborg body etc.), extremely skilled carpenter and shipwright, and skilled in crafting weapons) *'Fighting Ability': Experienced (Accomplished and resourceful fighter) Appearance Pre-Timeskip As a direct result of the modifications that he conducted upon himself as well as the years spent as a ship dismantler, bounty hunter, and street thug in Water 7, Franky is a powerfully built man with a height of at least seven feet, making him the second-tallest member of the Straw Hat crew. His forearms are relatively enormous while his biceps are comparably small. His chest is well-toned with large abs and pectoral muscles. He has brightly-colored blue hair and blue star tattoos on his forearms. Franky's eyebrows are rather long and stern, and he has three prominent lower eyelashes on each eye. His chin is very angular and tapers off in three pointed clefts. Franky has an equally angular prosthetic nose made of iron with several rivets ands jagged edges, the only replacement part of his exterior body that is not covered in artificial skin. Post-Timeskip Over the two years he was on his own, Franky used Vegapunk's blueprints to vastly reconfigure his body, repairing the damage he accidentally caused to himself and replacing some old functions his body used to have with better and more powerful implements. Franky's hair is now controllable, and can change different styles instantly by pushing his nose for more than three seconds. While he used to wear it up in a pompadour style and can still do such, he now tends to keep his hair retracted and sport a buzz cut, or otherwise experiment with different hairstyles, sometimes changing his hairstyle to a theme which fits the circumstances he finds himself in. He also has two stitch-mark scars on his torso running down from the back of his neck indicating that he had sewn his skin back on. He appears to have made modifications to his eyes as well. What appears to be his are are actually lenses that resemble human eyes over a pair of robotic eyes underneath. His shoulders, torso, and arms are also much bigger than before, and with studded hands that look almost robotic in appearance, but he also revealed that inside of his huge arms he still has a set of normal-sized robotic hands. He now appears to be wearing metal rigged suspenders. He has replaced his elbows with large, light blue hinges, his shoulders with a large red ball and socket joint with "BF-37" written on them, and his forearms with large, light blue cubes, with his trademark star tattoo being split by an edge. Surprisingly, Franky's forearms also have hair on them even though they are clearly robotic, and his large robot hands can even wear gloves. These new features house upgrades he gave himself during the timeskip. He mainly wears a red coconut tree-motived Hawaiian shirt, a pair of black sunglasses and red swim briefs with a yellow star on the front (which causes people to call him a pervert). Personality Franky is strong-willed, eccentric, free-spirited, and often has a blatant disregard for rules. He does whatever he wants whenever he wants, though he usually wants little more than to build powerful ships or protect those he cares about and at times can appear very eccentric compared to most of the crew because of his strange mannerisms and knack for building odd things (such as his Franky Centaur). Despite his strange and goofy behavior, Franky has demonstrated himself to be among the most mature and reliable of the Straw Hats, making an effort to entertain young crewmates while still keeping serious matters in mind. Depending on the situation and the people he is dealing with, Franky can be quite an altruist, as he is quick to defend other people and take action if his friends are harmed; he also holds the belief that no matter what a person is like, they should never be prejudiced or exterminated simply because of who they are. This often causes him to befriend and defend the wrongfully feared and persecuted. Because of his unbiased and protective attitude, he is quick in making friends and allies with the most unlikely of individuals, such as street thugs and pirates. He is seen as a 'big brother' figure, and is admired by many for his efforts to protect them, such as Nico Robin and the Franky Family. Monkey D. Luffy and Franky share some personality traits, with the exception of fighting needlessly, and both grew to respect each other during the events of Enies Lobby, despite the disputes the two had. It has been shown that Franky's personality can alter somewhat, depending on the beverage in his system. Franky is also very stubborn, as proven when Iceburg told him to leave Water 7 and he absolutely refused to do so, even though him staying would compromise the location of Pluton's blueprints. Another of his habits is to refer to the 'current week' for exclamation as in "Of course I'm strong, and I've been especially strong this week" or "I've been like this all week". He has a running gag of being unintentionally linked to "perverted" things due to a combination of his clothes, strange personality, and the situations he gets himself into. He takes it as a compliment when someone calls him a pervert. In addition, Franky has a habit of using the word "pervert" in place of others. For example, when on Karakuri Island during the Straw Hat's Separation Serial, instead of using the word "genius" he would use "pervert" then quickly correct himself. His lack of fashion sense seems to stem from the fact that his creativity leans towards crafts and mechanics, which would explain his style of clothing that usually consists of nothing more than his trademark swim briefs, a large golden chain necklace around his neck, and a shirt concealing his rather bulky upper body build. Another running gag in the series is that of Franky being extremely compassionate whenever he overhears what he experiences a touching story or moment, causing him to cry uncontrollably. While Franky will often admit to being emotionally touched, he believes himself too proud to show his overflowing tears to anyone, vehemently denying his weeping by hiding his face and calling everyone around him "idiots" for seeing him so vulnerable. Usually, his emotional trade will culminate into pulling out a guitar out of nowhere and requesting for everyone to listen to a song he had just wrote about the story that had just touched him. Franky usually calls people by nicknames rather than their actual names as he called Luffy "Straw Hat" when he first joined, but after the two year separation, he calls everyone by their names and does not use nicknames. Franky's most recognizable trait would be his catchphrase, "SUPER!" When he says it, he typically strikes his signature pose. He leans to one side and bends the knee on the same side. The other leg is straight and going the opposite direction. He throws his head back. His arms go over his head at lock together wrist-to-wrist. The two separate star tattoos push together to make one star. Most of the time, there is a glow or explosion to go along with it, just as an effect. Another significant trait is the inclusion of the word "All right" in his speech, and also shouting "WOW!" when something has excited him or he is showing off. Since undergoing his modifications, he has become the center of attention for Luffy, Chopper and Usopp. As a result he tends to act or talk robotic at times, much to their amusement. Despite his enjoyment in adding power to his arsenal and building weapons of high firepower, he did not enjoy the idea of eating a Devil Fruit, even if it was a Logia, as he preferred to be able to swim. Franky also seems to handle children well. As soon as he entered the playroom with his comrades, the children, more notably the boys, immediately took notice. Franky was forthright in displaying his many robotic capabilities, including his ability to change hairstyles by pressing his nose. The children even imitated his comedic antics, performing a "Super!" pose along with himself, Sanji, and Chopper. History Plot Abilities Cybernetic Body: Franky is a human with artificial parts; commonly known as a cyborg. His front is heavily armored and insensitive to most attacks, while his back, where he could not reach, remains vulnerable. His body is equipped with a wide variety of weapons, including rockets, an extendable right arm, the ability to breathe powerful flames as well as being able to release powerful blasts of air from multiple parts of his body. His stomach contains a refrigerator compartment that can hold up to three bottles of cola to fuel him and his attacks. His personality is also affected by the type of beverage that is stored in his refrigerator compartment. He can use up large amounts of cola in an instant to launch powerful bursts of air from his arms, utilizing these blasts for techniques such as the devastating "Coup de Vent". Battle Frankies/BF-37: These modifications grant him a vast amount of strength, so much in fact that he was able to successfully overpower CP9 Members Nero and Fukuro. His back however was still wholly flesh and blood and was therefore one of his greatest weaknesses, since Franky did the modifications himself, and could not reach his back. Even without modifications, his back is dense enough to endure multiple pistol shots or a Rankyaku from an experienced Six Powers user. *'Head': Upon his head, Franky has several changes in this configuration. His metal nose can be pushed down like a button. When pushed down for more than three seconds, his hair can pop out of his head. His hair is also more controllable and he can change it to whatever style he wants, including his signature hair-style. **'Franky Fireball': Franky shoots a fireball from his mouth. *'Shoulders': Franky has added a number of weapons to his newly constructed giant shoulders. The weapons seem to mostly be explosive projectiles. **'Franky Rocket Launcher': Franky can fire three rockets from a slot in his left shoulder. It is currently unknown if he can shoot missiles from his right shoulder as well. *'Arms': Most notable among his new modifications is that Franky gained extremely large robotic arms. His forearms are encased in large light blue cubes with his trademark star tattoo printed on the edge, and he has replaced his elbows with large blue hinges. His right forearm has also been shown to serve as a toolbox, holding several tools, including a hammer and a wrench. **'Franky Radical Beam': Franky fires a laser, akin to that of the Pacifista, in place of where he would previously use his Coup De Vent attack. According to Franky, this is his ultimate attack. **'Strong Right': Franky launches his much bigger right fist at his opponent akin to a rocket, with a chain to retract it. **'Weapons Left': Franky reveals gun barrels in his knuckles similar to machine guns that shoot his opponents. ***'Coup de Vent' (Wind Cannon): Franky holds his left hand forward, and releases a blast of compressed air from a hole that opens in the center of his palm. **'Franky Iron Boxing': Franky delivers fast and continuous punches to his target with his large metallic fists. **'Star Shield': Franky places both forearms together in front and creates a circular, shield-like state, allowing him to block incoming attacks. **'Strong Hammer': Franky lifts his right arm to charge and deliver a punch to his target with his large metallic fist. *'Chest': After the fight between Franky and Luffy, it is revealed that Franky built a refrigerator in the area where his intestines should be. This is the core of all of Franky's cyborg body as it is used to store fuel to power up all of his different functions. Up to three bottles of fuel can stored here and the amount of fuel that is depleted is dependent on the strength of the function itself. Also, the smaller amount of fuel, the less Franky's total strength is. **'Franky Nipple Light': Franky has built-in a light function. After screaming his usual "FRANKYYY" he lights up his nipples, illuminating and allowing him to see what is on a ship and outside it, even 7,000 meters under the sea, where no light exists. *'Legs': Franky is capable of producing treads from his legs, allowing him to move on them like a miniature tank. *'Buttocks': There are some modifications to the buttocks as well. **'Coup de Boo' (Wind Jet Propulsion): Franky inflates his buttocks to an insane size and propels himself forward with a giant fart. After two years, Franky has drastically modified his body and became much larger and optimal in appearance and function, respectively. It can be inferred that he is on the absolute cutting edge technology-wise, since nearly all of the futuristic and technological aspects of the Marines and the world as a whole (i.e. the Pacifista and the assimilation of Devil Fruits into weapons) stem from Dr. Vegapunk's genius, and it was using his laboratory, notes and research that Franky upgraded himself. It is also worth noting that Franky's original transformation into BF-36 was initiated as a quasi-surgical operation of necessity to save his life, and it is assumed was accomplished with some modicum of haste from a medical standpoint, since he suffered from massive external and internal injuries; whereas the process to become BF-37 was a two year long planned process done with highly advanced machinery in a fully-stocked, albeit abandoned, scientific laboratory, on his preexisting cyborg body, so Franky's own experience being one beforehand was likely factored in when customizing its schematics and functions, as well as understanding whatever information Vegapunk left behind. Battle Frankies/BF-38: General Franky is a giant robot modeled after its name, a general (shogun in Japanese), and is a one person weapon/vehicle, Franky himself is able to pilot it inside a control room in the chest and can operate it from there. It is equipped with a giant marauder's sword named "Franken". However, because he is rather inept at using a sword, the attacks he uses are seemingly ineffective, and it sometimes appears most of its projectile armaments are purely from Franky himself. Franky can also use the giant fists to deliver powerful punches and can also slam its heavy body on his enemies to crush them. *'General Watch-Your Step': Franky swings the sword low to the ground, forcing the foes to jump up to dodge it. While they are in the air, he shoots them with his own shoulder cannons. *'General Weight': Franky falls on the enemy, crushing them with the weight of the robot. *'General Left': Franky shoots bullets from the Franky Shogun's arm. It is very similar to Weapons Left, but much more powerful. *'General I'm-Okay': A gag technique, after withstanding a barrage of attacks, Franky states that he's "OK". *'General Shield': Franky detaches the upper portion of his shoulder with a star on it and uses it as a shield. It is not very useful as a defense since the shield is too tiny for the robot's body, but the shield can also be used as a projectile. **'General Shield Boomerang': Franky throws his shield at the enemy. *'General Cannon': Franky brings the arms of Shogun together as if he were charging a Coup de Vent or a Franky Radical Beam, then fills its arms with air and fires a giant blast of compressed air towards the target. Franky described this attack as an on-land version of the Thousand Sunny's Gaon Cannon. Relationships * Battles * Trivia *When not working in his room within the Sunny, he keeps his tools inside his arms. *Franky's favorite foods are hamburgers, french fries, and anything that goes with cola. *Franky's least favorite food is marshmallows. *Franky bathes once every three days. *Franky typically sleeps at 1 AM and gets up at 9 AM. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cyborg Category:Franky Family Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:One Piece Characters Category:Protagonists